


Teenage Wasteland

by twerdgirl



Series: Write Every Day in November [9]
Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2012)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-09
Updated: 2015-11-09
Packaged: 2018-04-30 21:04:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5179604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twerdgirl/pseuds/twerdgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hey guys so welcome to Write Every Day in November. My substitution to Write a Novel in a Month. I'll be endeavoring to write everyday this month.</p><p> Splinter wakes up to find the living room a mess thanks to his boys getting to feel like real teenagers</p>
            </blockquote>





	Teenage Wasteland

**Author's Note:**

> Day 9 of Write Every Day in November.  
> Authors Note 12/27/15: NOW WITH LEO

Splinter walked into the living room of the lair and blinked. It looked like a bomb had gone off and bodies were everywhere. Splinter tilted his head slightly as he tried to remember a time when he could sleep anywhere anyway and actually be productive the next day.

The TV had snow on it and movie boxes were scattered in every direction, but near the TV.

Spike/Slash and Raphael where asleep sitting upright on the floor so close together it looked like at any minute their bodies were going to melt into each other.

Casey was on a sleep in the tire swing with what looked like Mikey’s Game Dude and Splinter could hear the music still playing.

April was on the floor with her back against the couch with what looked like a million braids in her hair.

They were no doubt made by Michelangelo who had fallen asleep on the couch while making one. Leatherhead was curled up the floor next to the pair and was cuddling with Michelangelo’s stuffed bear.

Mondo Gecko was on the couch as well, but he was hanging upside down more like a bat than lizard.

Pigeon Pete had fallen asleep next to the empty boxes of pizza and still had crumbs all over his beak.

Pizza wasn’t the only thing that was left around as all kind of wrappers and bottled littered the ground.

Donatello was on the floor a few steps away from April with his phone still in his hands. It also looked like he had been looking at some kind of blueprint as not only were sheets of paper everywhere, but pencils and markers littered the ground. Someone had though it funny to write ‘nerd’ on his forehead and skull and crossbones on his cheeks.

Leo was on his back with a comic book covering his face. Splinter smiled as he imagined his son falling asleep while reading the book.

Splinter than noticed in all the chaos a large book that had fallen haphazardly to the ground. He looked above it and found Dr. Rockwell hanging from the ceiling. Splinter guessed the older man had probably come to talk to Donatello and was probably partly responsible for the papers and drawing implements.

Splinter sighed and continued to the kitchen to make his tea. As much as the living room was a mess it was nice to see his boys getting to have fun like normal teenagers. As long as everything was picked up and put away the old rat had no problem with letting his boys be boys. As long as this didn’t become too common occurrence Splinter would not like his home looking like a hurricane of puberty had run through very weekend. Still seeing his boys with so many friends and getting to have such fun was something Splinter felt very blessed for them to have. He was thankful for his boys friends and the love they’d all been blessed with.


End file.
